


It's you I love

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: I didn't like some of that scene at the end of friday's episode so I decided to rewrite it a little bit and add a bit more context. Hope you like it





	It's you I love

The sound of the kitchen door being pushed open forced Rana to fully take in the situation she was currently in.  Standing in her estranged husbands kitchen crying about her girlfriend and the mess she was currently in. Her tear filled rant about loss had been down to a mixture of anger and guilt. Anger towards Kate for betraying her trust and the guilt that sat in the pit of her stomach almost constantly for the hurt she’d caused the rest of her loved ones.

As soon as Kayla had entered the kitchen, it had been as though a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on top of her head and she felt like she couldn’t get away fast enough. Stuttering up some excuse to Zeedan about having stayed too long as he begged her not to go, Rana practically ran up the steps and out of the door. She leaned against the wall outside of Speed Daal to catch her breath. Her heart was racing and her senses seemed to be on overdrive.

“Idiot.” She muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Kate had been right. Not about calling the police, she was still angry about that and a mature and serious conversation was needed but she had been right about Zeedan and potentially giving him false hope. She couldn’t shake the feeling of his lips on hers, however brief it had been and compare it to the feeling of Kate’s lips. It had been a long time since she and Zeedan had kissed, ever since the truth had come out about the affair and if she was honest she had been avoiding it as much as she could in the weeks leading up to it, both because of her growing feelings for Kate and because of the guilt she felt about the affair. When they had first gotten together, she always had a lovely warm glow and butterflies in her stomach whenever Zeedan had kissed her but as her true feelings for Kate came closer and closer to the surface, that feeling had slowly started to diminish. If kissing Zeedan gave her a warm glow, kissing Kate was like an inferno, it was a feeling she had never experienced before and as time went on she had slowly started to realise that she wouldn’t experience it again with anyone else, this was it, Kate was the person she was meant to kiss for the rest of her life.

Even in the state of shock she was in when Zeedan had kissed her, Rana knew immediately that this was wrong. It only cemented what she had known for months now; yes she cared about Zeedan, loved him even but she was not and quite possibly never been in love with him or at least not as much as she was in love with Kate.

_Kate_

Rana sighed as her mind turned to her girlfriend, her beautiful and stubborn and rash girlfriend who drove her crazy a lot of the time in both a good and a bad way. Kate turning her mother in to the police had hurt deeply because even though deep down Rana knew it had all been to protect her, the fact that Kate had gone behind her back and done the one thing that she had repeatedly told her she didn’t want to do made her feel as though her feelings did not matter.

As she leant against that wall and replayed the days events in her mind, Rana knew she needed to find and talk to her girlfriend so they could talk this out. Part of her wanted to insist that they were completely honest with each other, no more secrets but she did not want Kate to overreact when she told her the truth about what happened in that kitchen. Rana pushed herself off the wall and went off in search of Kate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana searched the street for Kate until finally after looking for her in the Rovers, Toyah had told her that she had seen her heading for the Bistro not too long ago.

As she walked towards the Bistro, Rana thought about what she would say to Kate. The last thing she wanted to do was have an argument in public but she needed to get her points across. She loved Kate, more than anything and she didn’t regret her decision to be with her despite the sacrifices she had to make but she also needed her to know that as important as love was, trust was equally important.

The bistro was quiet as she entered and her eyes immediately found Kate walking over to the bar. Almost as if their eyes were magnets, Kate’s eyes met hers but immediately she looked away, a scowl on her face that Rana recognised as one of the trademark ways in which Kate tried to hide how she truly felt, using anger to mask any hurt or jealousy she was feeling. Rana just stood and stared at her girlfriend, shuffling awkwardly on her feet. Robert leaned in and whispered to Kate who replied but she couldn’t quite hear what was said and as Robert removed himself from the situation she saw that as her cue to get things started.

“Can I have a word?”

“I’m working.” Rana sighed, tilting her head to one side.

“You booked the day off.”

“Well you didn’t want to see me so I thought I’d come in here and earn some money.” _God she’s so frustrating_

“Please can we just talk this through, I don’t want to fight.”

“You’ve changed your tune. You’ve told me twice today that you don’t want to see me and know that you do I should just drop everything?” Rana could hear the hurt in her girlfriends voice and she hated it. Even if she was still mad, she didn’t like to see her upset. It didn’t do anything but add to the mountain of guilt she was already feeling.

“You’re the one that’s out of order!”

“Right and I apologized!” Kate left the bar and walked towards her, holding her arms open in a questioning manor. “What more can I do?”

_Go back in time and NOT get my mum arrested?_

_No not helping_

“You can start by being honest with me.” Rana lowered her voice slightly as Kate got closer. “I told you I didn’t want to go to the police and you did it anyway.”

“To protect you!”

“I know you meant well but it was my decision and I’ve had enough of people making my decisions for me.” Kate nodded and went to walk away.

“Message received.” Rana grabbed her hand and turned her back round.

“No Kate will you please just listen to me. I know that you love me and that you want to protect me but this is my fight and I need you to let me do this my own way.” Kate sighed and nodded.

“Now it’s your turn to be honest with me too. What was going on with you and Zeedan in that kitchen?”

Rana knew this was it, she had to make a decision whether to tell Kate the truth now or wait. She knew either way Kate would be upset but telling her in public would surely only make matters worse. So as much as hated to do it, she lied.”

“Nothing.” She said with a scoff but Kate wasn’t buying it.

“You sure? Cause it looked real cozy!”

“He’s still my friend, It might not be real but I’m still married to him, he’s my husband.”

Rana mentally cursed herself for her choice of words as she saw the look on Kate’s face. Kate looked up and Rana knew she was trying to stop the tears from falling.

“That’s the problem isn’t it? He’s still your husband, you’re still attached to him.”

“I’m not.” Rana shook her head, any ties she had left with Zeedan were purely out of guilt and hopefully one day friendship and even though she still wasn’t happy about any of this, seeing the woman she loved so insecure made her heart ache.

“Your brother invested in his business.”

_I didn’t ask him to_

“You still live with him, every morning when you sit down to eat your breakfast its him that you’re talking to and it should be me!” The anger in Kate’s voice had returned and Rana knew she was frustrated, this wasn’t easy for her either but everything was happening so fast lately. She just wished she could momentarily freeze time to give her mind and body time to catch up with her heart. Right now though that could wait, she needed to reassure her girlfriend.

Rana rushed forward, her arms instinctively going to Kate’s as she tried to calm her with her touch.

“I know and I’m sorry and I’ll leave soon, I just need time.” Rana silently pleaded with Kate to just be patient a little bit longer as she ran her hands up and down her arms. She needed Kate to hear these next words loud and clear.

“But its YOU I love!”

“Do you?” The fact that Kate even had to ask was painful. “Are you sure?” There was no hesitation as she answered the question.

“Yes of course I’m sure. I’ve lost so much because of what’s happened. My family, Zeedan, Alya.” Kate’s gaze hit the floor and Rana placed a hand under her chin, raising her head so their eyes met.

“I know it’s been hard.”

“Yeah but it’s worth it. I wouldn’t change any of it.” Her hand returned to its original position and carried on stroking gently

“Really?” Rana smiled and nodded as Kate’s face softened.

“I’ve only just got you, and there’s no way im losing you now! I love you way too much for that.”

"I love you too."

The smile that appeared on Kate’s face made Rana’s heart melt as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips. Almost instantly it was like an explosion deep inside of her as she was overwhelmed by the love she felt in that moment. The kiss didn’t last long but it was perfect.

Kate’s arms encircled around her waist as she put her own around her neck and connected their foreheads together.

“I really am sorry you know?”

“Shhhh.” Rana whispered. “Not here, we can talk about that later.”

Rana knew they had a long way to go and a lot to talk about and she knew that she was going to have to set Zeedan straight but for right now she had Kate in her arms and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
